The present invention relates to the field of lighting and, more particularly, to an improved light-emitting diode (LED) light having LED cluster arrangements.
Recent trends have made it commonplace to replace energy-inefficient incandescent and fluorescent light bulbs with energy-efficient light-emitting diode (LED) bulbs. The benefits of LED light bulbs include low energy consumption, long lifetime, low heat production, slow failure, and the ability to be quickly cycled on and off. In large indoor spaces (i.e., industrial lighting) or outdoor spaces (i.e., streetlights), where the produced light needs to illuminate across a substantial distance, the adoption of LED light use has been slow.
These types of spaces require the use of high-powered LED lights, which have higher initial and operating costs. Switching to high-powered LED lights in these spaces requires specially-designed LED lighting fixtures that allow the LED light to be retrofitted into the existing incandescent or fluorescent lighting system, hence the higher price. These retrofitted LED lights must compensate for environmental and fundamental operating differences between an incandescent or fluorescent lighting system and a LED lighting system.
For example, incandescent bulbs operate using commercial alternating current (AC); fluorescent bulbs use a ballast to limit the current through the bulb. An LED light operates using a direct current (DC) power source. Thus, an LED light retrofitted for use in an existing incandescent lighting system must account for this difference in power source.